Der Schrumpfhörnige König
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Der Froschkönig – Harry Potter Style, aus der Feder einer gewissen Luna Lovegood. In den Hauptrollen: Ron als Königssohn, jüngster, Harry als Schnarchkackler, verzauberter, und Hermine als – Prinzessin?


**Titel:** Der Schrumpfhörnige König**  
Pairing: **Harry/Ron, Hermine/Luna**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Word Count:** 4024**  
Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter-Universum gehört Jo Rowling, 'Der Froschkönig' den Brüdern Grimm.**  
Summary: **Das Märchen vom Froschkönig – Harry Potter style, aus der Feder einer gewissen Luna Lovegood. In den Hauptrollen: Ron als "Königssohn, jüngster", Harry als "Schnarchkackler, verzauberter", und Hermine als - Prinzessin?

Ursprünglich geschrieben für das "Rettet den Slash"-Festival der LJ-Community "heulendehuette", basierend auf:  
Challenge 1: Die männlichen HP-Charaktere als Figuren in einem klassischen Märchen, z.B. Dornröschen oder Rotkäppchen… eine humoristische Nacherzählung.

* * *

**_Der Schrumpfhörnige König_**

In einer Zeit, in der die tiefsten Herzenswünsche noch nicht dazu verbannt waren, in einem Spiegelbild gefangen zu sein, sondern tatsächlich in Erfüllung gingen, lebte ein Königspaar mit ihren vielen Söhnen, einer so rothaarig wie der andere. Doch nur einer von ihnen, der Jüngste, war so kräftig, hochgewachsen und begehrenswert, dass selbst die Sonne bei jedem Male, als sie sein Gesicht erblickte, abgelenkt wurde, weshalb ihr auch immer wieder der ein oder andere Heliopath entwischen konnte.

Das Schloss dieser Königsfamilie, das bei allen nur als 'Der Fuchsbau' bekannt war, lag inmitten eines Hains von Apfelbäumen, in welchem die Königskinder mit Vorliebe Verstecken spielten und nie nach Haus kamen ohne einen großen Korb voll leuchtend roter Äpfel, aus denen ihre Mutter, die Königin Molly, ihren berühmten Apfelkuchen zauberte. Niemals würde Königin Molly die Versorgung ihrer Familie einer Dienerin anvertrauen, zu stolz war sie, dass all ihre Söhne so kerngesund und attraktiv geworden waren.

Doch ihr jüngster Sohn Ronald, obwohl ihr ganzer Stolz, war häufig sehr in sich gekehrt. Jeden Tag ging er mit seinen Brüdern und seiner kleinen Schwester hinaus, aber durchstreifte jedes Mal langsam den Garten, ließ seine Geschwister hinter sich, bis er allein am Rande des Sumpfes angelangt war, der das Anwesen der Königsfamilie umschloss. Dort ließ er sich auf einem kleinen Felsen nieder und zog etwas winziges Goldenes aus der Innentasche seines burgunderroten Umhangs. Sogleich spannte der Goldene Schnatz seine Flügel aus, hob von der Hand des rothaarigen Prinzen ab und flog eine freche Kurve um seinen Kopf herum. Immer wieder fing der Prinz seinen Schnatz ein, nur um ihn darauf wieder frei zu lassen. Jedes Mal entfernte er sich ein Stückchen weiter und der Prinz zögerte wieder und wieder eine Idee länger, bis er ihn einfing. Dies war des Prinzen liebstes Spiel.

Eines Morgens jedoch, als der Prinz seinen Schnatz über den Sümpfen entwischen ließ und wie gewohnt das fröhliche Glucksen seiner Geschwister ignorierte, war er zu sehr bemüht sie nicht zu beachten, so dass er beim Fangen des goldenen Balles die Balance verlor und im Sumpf landete. Behände rappelte er sich hoch, doch sein Schnatz versank mit einem letzten Brummen im grünlich-braunen Morast. Er sank und sank, bis die Oberfläche so glatt war wie zuvor.

Der Prinz klagte beim Barte des Merlins, fluchte laut und konnte froh sein, dass seine Mutter außer Hörweite und seine Brüder zu abgelenkt waren, um ihn zu hören; doch auch dies konnte ihm sein liebstes Spielzeug nicht wiederbringen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf dem Felsen nieder und begrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er sich zu seinen Geschwistern gesellen und sich ihren wissbegierigen Fragen stellen? Sie würden sicher über seine Tollpatschigkeit lachen. Dies wollte er unbedingt vermeiden. Aber er konnte doch nicht für den Rest seines Lebens die Vormittage hier allein sitzend verbringen, gefangen zwischen Bäumen und Morast!

Und wie er so gedankenverloren dasaß, hörte er ein Platschen, ein Schnauben und neugierige Stille.

Ganz überrascht öffnete der Prinz seine Augen und konnte jenen kaum trauen: Vor ihm war ein Geschöpf aus dem Sumpf hervorgetaucht. Es hatte zwar einen gedrungenen, dunkelgrünen, ledrigen Körper, doch offenbar sehr flinke Hände. Ein paar leuchtend grüner Augen strahlten dem Prinzen aufgeweckt entgegen und auf seinem Kopf hatte es eine zottelige, mit Schlamm verschmierte schwarze Mähne, aus der zwei dunkelgrüne schraubenförmige Hörner hervorlugten.

„Was schreist du so, junger Prinz?", grunzte das Wesen. „Da kräuseln sich mir ja die Hörner!"

„Du verstehst nicht", wehrte der Prinz ab. „Allen erdenklichen Besitz darf ich mein eigen nennen, doch mein Wichtigster ist mir entwischt. Alles würde ich hergeben, damit ich es wieder in Händen halten könnte; meine Galleonen, meine edlen Gewänder, -"

Doch das fremdartige Geschöpf unterbrach ihn. „Klage nicht!", verkündete der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler bestimmt. „Ich werde dir helfen. Aber nicht deinen Besitz möchte ich als Belohung, sondern deine Kameradschaft. Jeden Tag werde ich bei Tisch neben dir sitzen, aus deinem goldenen Becher trinken und von deinem ebenso goldenen Teller essen. Nachts wirst du dein Bett mit mir teilen und mich genauso lieb haben, wie deinen liebsten Schnatz. Versprichst du mir das? Dann will ich hinabtauchen und dein Spielzeug wieder heraufbringen. Beschwörst du es nicht", das grünäugige Wesen sank ein Stück hinab und winkte mit einer knochigen Hand, „bin ich wieder weg."

„Halt!", rief der Prinz sofort, ein zufriedenes Glühen in den Augen. „Ich verspreche es dir. Doch nun tauche schnell hinab, bevor der Schnatz ganz verloren ist."

Der Schnarchkackler nickte und tauchte geschwind hinab.

Indessen dachte sich der Prinz: _Der kleine Dicke mag reden, was er will. Gutgläubig und hilfsbereit wie er ist, wird er sicher auch ein schlechtes Gedächtnis haben. Außerdem,_ grinste er in sich hinein, _so ernst kann er es nicht gemeint haben, denn wie will er außerhalb des Sumpfes leben?_

Nur kurz darauf kräuselte sich erneut die Oberfläche des Sumpfes und der wuschelige Kopf des Geschöpfes stieg, Hörner voran, aus dem Morast heraus. Mit einem Schnauben spukte er den Schnatz aus, der sogleich in die Lüfte emporstieg und seine matschverschmierten Flügel schlug. Einige Spritzer trafen den Prinzen auf der Nase, so dass er niesen musste. Vergnügt schnappte er sich die kleine goldene Kugel und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Warte!", quiekte der Schnarchkackler laut. „So warte doch! Meine Füße sind weder geeignet für diese Geschwindigkeit, noch für den Waldboden an sich! Trag mich, trag mich auf deinen starken Armen in dein Schloss!" Aber was half all das Grunzen und Quieken, war der Königssohn doch schon davongeeilt und hatte das schrumpfhörnige Wesen längst vergessen.

Am nächsten Tag, als die gesamte Familie am Tisch beisammen saß und der jüngste Prinz sein zweites Stück Apfelkuchen verspeiste, watschelte etwas kleines schlammiges den Weg zum Fuchsbau hinauf, platsch-matsch, platsch-matsch, bis es die Tür erreicht hatte. Sogleich klopfte das Wesen an und rief: „Königssohn! Jüngster Königssohn, öffne doch! Öffne und löse dein Versprechen ein!"

Mit einem verärgerten Blick schickte Königin Molly den angesprochenen zur Tür. Völlig entgeistert stand Ronald da, als er den Schnarchkackler erblickte. Hastig schlug er die Tür zu und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch, bemüht so zu tun, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Doch sein klopfendes Herz und sein gehetzter Atem verrieten ihn.

„Also wirklich, Ronald", meinte seine Mutter. „Was hast du nur angestellt? Es steht doch nicht etwa schon wieder der Umbumblige Schlitzfatzer vor der Tür? Du weißt, mein Vorrat an getrockneten Billywigs ist aufgebraucht, und nur wenn man ihm diese Süßigkeit serviert, macht er sich wieder von dannen."

„Nein - kein Schlitzfatzer", murmelte Prinz Ronald kleinlaut, „sondern ein Schnarchkackler. Gestern tauchte er für mich nach meinem Schnatz und brachte ihn mir wieder. Eigentlich hat er verlangt, mein Freund zu werden, aber na ja, er ist doch nur ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler, nie im Leben dachte ich, dass er seinen Sumpf verlassen würde..."

Währenddessen klopfte das Geschöpf aus dem Sumpf erneut gegen die Pforte des Fuchsbaus.

„Königssohn, öffne doch,  
Teile dein Essen mit mir,  
Und auch dein Dessert!

Du versprachst es mir,  
Mein Freund zu sein, auch bei Nacht,  
Königssohn, öffne doch!"

Nun meldete sich sogar sein Vater, König Arthur, zu Wort, und das wollte etwas heißen, überließ der König doch solche Angelegenheiten lieber seiner Gemahlin. „Wenn dies dein Versprechen war, dann musst du es auch erfüllen. Bitte ihn herein." König Arthur wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Frau. „Außerdem ist doch bei Merlin genug Apfelkuchen da."

Als Prinz Ronald die Tür erneut öffnete, watschelte der Schnarchkackler prompt zum Esstisch und steuerte auf den zusätzlichen Stuhl zu, den der König mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs dort hatte erscheinen lassen. Mit hängenden Schultern trottete der junge Prinz hinterher und ließ sich auch nieder. Doch das Geschöpf starrte ihn aus seinen grünen Augen heraus erwartungsfroh an.

„Heb mich zu dir herauf", verlangte es.

Ronald zögerte, doch seine Mutter warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, weshalb er sich erbarmte und das dunkelgrüne Wesen unter seinen knochigen Ärmchen packte und hinaufhob.

Doch der Schnarchkackler schaute noch immer ungeduldig und verdrießlich. Naserümpfend schob Prinz Ronald seinen Teller herüber und beschwor eine frische Kuchengabel herauf.

Der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler langte mit Appetit zu, doch dem Prinzen blieb beinahe jeder Bissen im Halse stecken. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, was bedeutete, dass es bald Schlafenszeit war. Ronald graute davor, mit diesem seltsamen Wesen sein Schlafzimmer, geschweige denn sein Bett zu teilen. So wie es aussah, hatte es vorher ein Bad dringend nötig! Aber nachher verlangte es, auch das mit ihm zu teilen...

So sehr war der Prinz in seine Grübeleien vertieft, dass er beinahe nicht mitbekam, wie der Schnarchkackler sich zu Wort meldete.

„Ich habe mich satt gegessen und bin nun müde, also führe mich zu deinem Zimmer und mach dein Himmelbett zurecht, damit wir uns beide hineinkuscheln können."

Obwohl er gewusst hatte, was ihn erwarten würde, riss Ronald erschrocken die Augen auf. Dieses Wesen hatte doch nicht ernsthaft vor, die samtenen Vorhänge und seidenen Laken seines Betts zu verschmutzen? Auffordernd schaute er zu seinen Eltern, die dies sicher nie dulden würden.

Doch sein Vater sprach: „Er half dir aus der Klemme und nun willst du ihm dieses Versprechen verwehren?"

Königin Molly zupfte zwar besorgt am Ärmel des Umhangs ihres Mannes, doch sie schritt nicht ein, sondern ließ ihren Gemahl gewähren.

Still fluchend schleifte Ronald den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler hinter sich her, bis er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und versuchte jeden Gedanken an das merkwürdige Geschöpf zu vergessen, das noch immer auf dem Boden hockte. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her, bis er schließlich ein Grunzen vernahm.

„Ich bin müde und hätte es gerne so bequem wie du", wünschte das schrumpfhörnige Wesen. „Heb mich herauf oder ich erzähle es deinem Vater."

Doch Prinz Ronald wollte sich nicht erpressen lassen. Zornig packte er den Schnarchkackler unter den Armen, während sich dessen zuvor schlaffe Hörner in freudiger Erwartung nach oben kräuselten. Er hob ihn jedoch nicht zu sich herauf, sondern klatschte ihn energisch gegen die Zimmerwand.

„Ist jetzt endlich Ruhe!", brüllte Ronald regelrecht, während das Geschöpf auf der Wand aufschlug.

Die Antwort fiel von der Wand auf den Boden. Der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler hatte sich verwandelt. Was da hinabfiel, war kein magisches Geschöpf mehr, sondern ein –

* * *

_Matsch. _Hermine Granger stöhnte enttäuscht auf. Ausgerechnet an der spannendsten Stelle war ihr ein Klecks Schokoladeneis aufs Pergament getropft. Glücklich, dass sie endlich volljährig war und außerhalb der Schule Magie gebrauchen dufte, schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und saugte das Eis auf, das inzwischen geschmolzen war und sich über das gesamte Blatt auszubreiten drohte. Wo war sie stehen geblieben? Ach ja...

* * *

Was da hinabfiel, war kein magisches Geschöpf mehr, sondern ein Königssohn mit schwarzem Haar und smaragdgrünen, freundlich leuchtenden Augen. Der Fremde biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob den Blick zu dem auf dem Bett sitzenden Ronald. 

„Wenn du willst, ist jetzt gerne Ruhe", schmunzelte er, während er Prinz Ronalds Kinn mit einem Finger anhob.

Ronald war viel zu überrascht und geschockt zugleich, weshalb er sich nicht wehrte, als sich die Lippen des unbekannten Schwarzhaarigen auf seine legten.

* * *

Enttäuscht ließ Hermine das Pergament sinken. An dieser Stelle hörte die Erzählung auf. Nun war sie an der Reihe. 

_Typisch Luna,_ dachte sie bei sich. _Macht es viel zu spannend und hört dann an dieser Stelle auf! _

So ging es in diesem Sommer schon eine Weile zwischen ihnen hin und her. Angefangen hatte alles in dieser schicksalsträchtigen Nacht am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Verängstigt hatten sie vor Snapes Büro gehockt und plötzlich hatte Luna, die damals viel weniger verkrampft als sie selbst gewirkt hatte, begonnen, ihr ein – wahrscheinlich selbst erfundenes – Märchen zu erzählen. Hermine hatte sich so sehr im Klang von Lunas geflüsterten Worten verloren, dass auch sie etwas entspannter geworden war. Später hatte sie Luna gefragt, ob sie auch die traditionellen Muggel-Märchen kannte. Die blonde Ravenclaw hatte dies verneint, woraufhin Hermine ihr versprochen hatte, ihr in den Ferien ihr altes Märchenbuch zu schicken.

Zunächst hatte Luna einige der Märchen in existierende Mythen der Zauberwelt umgeschrieben und ihr geschickt, doch irgendwann hatte sie angefangen, ihre ganz eigenen Versionen der Geschichten zu schreiben. Hermine war fasziniert gewesen und hatte zugegeben, dass sie selbst dazu nicht das kreative Talent hätte.

Amüsiert hatte Luna ihr geantwortet, dass sie es nur einmal versuchen müsste.

Von da an waren nur noch halbe Märchen gekommen.

Und irgendwann war die Sache aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Reale Personen waren ihrer gemeinsamen, verrückten Phantasie zum Opfer gefallen – doch die Ergebnisse waren interessant wie nie.

Mit funkelnden Augen huschte Hermine hoch in ihr Zimmer, damit sie sich frisches Pergament und eine Feder schnappen konnte. Wieder einmal würde sie den restlichen Nachmittag viel Spaß haben...

* * *

Als Prinz Ronald wieder zu sich kam, schob er den ehemaligen Schnarchkackler von sich. 

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?", verlangte er bestimmt.

Mit einem verständnisvollen Blick setzte sich der Königssohn mit den grünen Augen zu ihm aufs Bett und berichtete von seinem Schicksal.

* * *

Hermine zerknüllte das Pergament. Dies wäre mit Sicherheit der vernünftigste Weg gewesen, den der Prinz hätte gehen können. Aber eben nicht der _Interessanteste_. 

Es handelte sich um ein Märchen und da durften die Dinge ruhig etwas – _märchenhafter_ sein.

* * *

Prinz Ronald kam schnell wieder zu sich. Er war höchst überrascht und verwirrt zugleich. Seine Unterlippe, auf der er immer noch die Berührung des Fremden spüren konnte, zitterte und seine Augen wanderten zwischen dem schwarzhaarigen Adligen vor sich und der Wand, gegen die er das Geschöpf vor kurzem geklatscht hatte, hin und her. 

Was war passiert?

So viel wollte er das grünäugige Blaublut zu seinen Füßen fragen, doch er befürchtete, er bekäme nur ein Grunzen heraus – beinahe so, wie der Schnarchkackler, der eben noch auf seinem Zimmerboden gehockt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige musterte ihn von oben bis unten und Prinz Ronald erkannte den frechen, aufgeweckten Blick des Sumpfwesens wieder, der ihm bereits gestern aufgefallen war.

„Zu so viel Dank bin ich dir verpflichtet", meldete sich plötzlich der Fremde zu Wort, „dass ich dich nie wieder aus meinen Augen lassen möchte." Dabei wich er nicht von der Stelle, sondern kniete weiterhin vor Ronald, so dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten, während seine langen Finger die Schultern und Arme des rothaarigen Prinzen hinabfuhren. „Nur du konntest mich erlösen", fuhr er fort, „mich erlösen von dem bösen Fluch, den mir König Malfoy auferlegt hatte, um mich von meinem rechtmäßigen Thron zu stürzen. Nur du warst dazu bestimmt, mich aus meinem sumpfigen Gefängnis zu befreien."

Prinz Ronald versuchte, dem verbannten König zu seinen Füßen zu folgen, aber er wurde immer wieder durch das Kribbeln abgelenkt, das die Finger des Fremden auf seiner mit Seide bekleideten Haut auslösten.

„Nur durch deinen Schnatz konnte ich befreit werden", sprach dieser weiter, und Ronald dachte einen kurzen Moment lang, sein Schnatz hätte sich wirklich zu ihnen gesellt und würde ihn an der Innenseite seines rechten Handgelenks kitzeln, aber es waren nur die Finger des Königs, die dort ziellose Kreise zeichneten. „Ist es nicht schön", hauchte er nun in Ronalds Ohr, „den Schnatz zurück-, und einen Schatz noch dazu zu bekommen?"

Kaum hatte der angehende König diese Worte gesprochen, senkten sich seine Lippen auf den Hals des Prinzen, und Ronald war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht wie versprochen sein Bett mit ihm teilen würde.

Wenige Zeit später schliefen sie friedlich gemeinsam ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wandte sich der Zurückverwandelte an Ronalds Vater, König Arthur.

„Ich, König Harry, bitte Sie hiermit um die Hand ihres jüngsten Sohnes, damit ich vor Sonnenuntergang in mein Königreich zurückkehren kann und sofort die Vorbereitungen für das Fest zu unserer eingetragenen Lebenspartnerschaft einleiten kann!"

Natürlich hatte König Harry auch Arthur schnell umschmeichelt, so dass dieser gar nicht anders konnte, als dieser Verbindung zuzustimmen.

Während Prinz Ronald diesen Vormittag das erste und letzte Mal zusammen und ungezwungen mit seinen Geschwistern verbrachte, krachte es gleich zweimal vor der Pforte des Fuchsbaus.

* * *

Grinsend legte Hermine die Feder beiseite. Eigentlich war sie ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Natürlich neckte sie Luna und ihre Unwissenheit über die Muggelwelt ein wenig mit der Anspielung auf eingetragene Lebenspartnerschaften – obwohl sich Hermine eingestehen musste, dass es in der Zauberwelt weitaus schlimmere Fälle gab, denn immerhin zeigte Luna auch in dieser Hinsicht den berühmten Wissensdurst der Ravenclaws -, aber war dieser Briefwechsel nicht eine fantastische Möglichkeit, auf subtile Art dem anderen die Kultur einer zum Teil fremden Welt näher zu bringen? 

Dieses eine Mal würde sie Luna den Schluss der Geschichte überlassen. Warum nicht einmal den Spieß herumdrehen? Bisher hatte Luna die Protagonisten, sie selbst hingegen das Ende des Märchens in der Hand gehabt; warum sollte sie den Ball nicht noch einmal zurückspielen?

Zwei Tage später hielt Hermine Lunas Antwortbrief in der Hand. Doch er entpuppte sich nicht als dritter Teil des Märchens, sondern als normaler Brief.

Luna schrieb, sie würde das Ende erst später erfahren. Sie würden sich auf Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit begegnen, ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen und gemeinsam das Ende _erleben_.

#&#

Hermine kam bereits einige Tage vor der Hochzeit im Fuchsbau an und konnte sich kaum entscheiden, was sie mit größerer Spannung erwartete: Das Wiedersehen mit Ron und Harry, die großen Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten oder ihr Treffen mit Luna währenddessen.

Während der Tag der Hochzeit immer näher rückte, ertappte Hermine sich immer öfter dabei, wie sie Ron und Harry etwas zu intensiv beäugte und, sobald die beiden zusammen davonschlichen – was sie auffällig oft taten -, sich Szenarien ausdachte, die mit Sicherheit nicht stattfanden, wenn ihre besten Freunde allein waren.

Am Tag der Hochzeit hatte Hermine schließlich aufgrund des ganzen Rummels und der Hektik um das Brautpaar kaum Gelegenheit, überhaupt mit Luna zu sprechen, obwohl sie sich mit einer ungewohnt innigen Umarmung begrüßt und sich ihre Blicke bei der Trauungszeremonie immer wieder getroffen hatten.

Als sich schließlich das Festessen nach der Trauung langsam dem Ende zuneigte und die ordentlichen Tischreihen im Garten der Weasleys immer mehr einem bunten Durcheinander glichen, entdeckte Hermine endlich wieder Luna, die sich gerade mit Ginny unterhielt.

Luna zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand im Haus.

„Ich muss mir kurz", Hermine hielt nachdenklich inne und nahm einen Schluck Champagner, den Fleurs Eltern mitgebracht hatten, „die Frisur richten." Irgendwie musste sie sich schließlich von Harry und Ron loseisen.

Doch die beiden schienen sich eh mehr mit dem Feuerwhisky zu befassen als mit ihr, also machte sie sich rasch auf den Weg.

Ohne groß darüber nachgedacht zu haben, wo sie eigentlich hinging, war sie oben vor Rons Zimmertür angelangt. Doch ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht; sofort erblickte sie einen aschblonden Haarschopf durch den Türspalt.

Entschlossen stieß sie die Tür auf, woraufhin Luna sie mit einem verträumten Lächeln empfing, ein Pergament sorgfältig auf ihrem Schoß zusammengerollt.

Wortlos ließ Hermine sich neben ihr nieder. Sie entrollten gemeinsam das Pergament und lasen.

* * *

Eine große weiße Kutsche, gezogen von vier weißgoldenen Hippogreifen, war auf der Zufahrt zum Schloss gelandet. 

Dies war der Grund für den ersten Krach gewesen, doch die Ursache für den zweiten suchten sowohl Arthur und Molly, als auch König Harry vergebens.

Doch kaum waren die Hippogreife zum Stehen gekommen, da sprang der ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Diener des jungen Königs heraus, zog seinen dunkelgrünen Spitzhut und verbeugte sich.

„Sirius, ist es die Kutsche, die bricht?"

„Nein mein König, die Kutsche ist's nicht,  
Die Ketten waren's, die nicht nur einschlossen mein Herz,  
sondern mich gefangen hielten, verwandelt wie du,  
zu leben als Hund, vergehend vor Schmerz,  
bis ich konnt' erblicken dein Glück und finden meine Ruh'."

Doch es krachte noch ein weiteres Mal und aus dem Nichts war ein Pergament in der Hand des Dieners Sirius erschienen. Mit stolzem Blick hielt er es dem jungen König Harry hin, der sofort laut zu lesen begann:

„Verschiedene Versionen dieser Geschichte existieren, aus vielerlei Hand und Feder entsprungen. Eins ist ihnen allen gemein", an dieser Stelle blickte der König alle Versammelten an, da auch Prinz Ronald und seine Geschwister inzwischen erschienen waren, doch scheinbar blieb ihm das Wort im Halse stecken. „Eins ist ihnen gemein, aber was ist es? Wissen Frosch und Eule vielleicht die Lösung?"

* * *

Erstaunt blickte Hermine zu Luna auf. Sie hielten noch immer gemeinsam das Pergament, aber das ignorierte sie einfach, da sie gerade von Lunas schelmischem Blick geradezu magisch angezogen wurde. 

„Schau doch nach", sagte Luna mit einer Spur Schalkhaftigkeit in ihrer sonst so ruhigen Stimme.

_Frosch und Eule_..., überlegte Hermine, während ihr Blick ziellos durch Rons Zimmer streifte. Frosch und Eule! Auf der Kommode unter dem Fenster saß Pigwidgeon in seinem Käfig, rechts daneben der mürrische Frosch, der Hermine schon in ihrem ersten Sommer im Fuchsbau aufgefallen war. Und dazwischen lag – ein Pergament?

„Das wird es sein, oder?", unterbrach Lunas Stimme ihre eigenen Überlegungen.

Ohne zu zögern griff Hermine nach dem Pergament und entfaltete es. Auch Luna griff danach und ließ ihre Augen neugierig über das Blatt wandern.

Dies war ganz eindeutig abwechselnd Rons krakelige und Harrys kindlich jungenhaft geschwungene Schrift, aber das konnte doch nicht sein? Besonders an einer Stelle blieb Hermines Blick hängen...

* * *

„Ich bin müde und hätte es gerne so bequem wie du", wünschte das kleine Mondkalb am Boden. „Heb mich herauf oder ich erzähle es deinem Vater." 

Doch Prinzessin Hermine wollte sich nicht erpressen lassen. Zornig packte sie das Mondkalb an seinen spindeldürren Vorderbeinen, während sich dessen übergroße platte Füße in freudiger Erwartung krümmten. Sie hob es jedoch nicht zu sich herauf, sondern klatschte es energisch gegen die Zimmerwand.

„Ist jetzt endlich Ruhe!", brüllte Hermine regelrecht, während das Geschöpf auf der Wand aufschlug.

Die Antwort fiel von der Wand auf den Boden. Das Mondkalb hatte sich verwandelt. Was da hinabfiel, war kein magisches Geschöpf mehr, sondern ein Mädchen mit aschblondem Haar und blauen, freundlich leuchtenden Augen, welches in adligen Gewändern gekleidet war. Die Blonde biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hob den Blick zu Prinzessin Hermine, die noch immer auf dem Bett saß.

„Hm, ich hätte eine Idee, wie wir beide etwas ruhiger werden könnten", schmunzelte die blonde Lady.

Als sich auf einmal die zarten Lippen der fremden Lady auf ihre legten, verlor sich Prinzessin Hermine viel zu sehr in diesem Gefühl, um überrascht und verwirrt zu sein. Daher ließ sie die Lady gewähren.

* * *

Ron und Harry hatten _was_? Hatten sie wirklich diesen Text über Luna und sie verfasst? Das war doch unerhört! Gerade wollte sie empört nach Lunas Meinung fragen, als diese ihr zuvorkam. 

„Das Ende, darum geht es! Schon vergessen?", zwinkerte die blonde Ravenclaw.

Hermine zwang sich, den Mittelteil zunächst zu ignorieren und besah sich stattdessen den letzten Abschnitt.

* * *

„Verschiedene Versionen dieser Geschichte existieren, aus vielerlei Hand und Feder entsprungen. Eins ist ihnen allen gemein", an dieser Stelle blickte Lady Luna alle Versammelten an, da auch Prinzessin Hermine inzwischen erschienen war, „nämlich ein Kuss."

* * *

Verwirrt und mit einer gehörigen Portion Kribbeln im Bauch blickte Hermine vom Pergament auf – und direkt in Lunas Gesicht. Irgendwie schienen sich ihre Hände beim aufgeregten Lesen immer näher gekommen zu sein, so dass ihre Finger sich beinahe verwoben. 

„Ein Kuss", sagte Luna und sah Hermine direkt in die Augen.

#&#

„Ein Kuss", flüsterte Harry in Rons Ohr, während sie die beiden Mädchen durch den Türspalt beobachteten.

Harrys Atem verursachte ein nicht gerade unangenehmes Prickeln auf Rons Hals und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er nur wegen des Feuerwhiskys so wackelige Knie hatte. Doch dann landete Harrys rechte Hand auf seiner Hüfte und Ron war sich sicher, dass es nicht am Alkohol lag.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken", kicherte Harry und platzierte seine andere Hand auch auf Rons Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich heran.

Ron konnte den Feuerwhisky riechen und dachte noch, dass bald der Korridor vor seinen Augen verschwimmen würde, als er auf einmal auch den Whisky wieder schmecken konnte; Harrys Lippen schmeckten nach der brennenden Flüssigkeit, nach etwas undefinierbar Süßem und vor allem nach einem brennenden _Mehr – _mehr von diesen Lippen, von dieser zarten Nähe und diesem süßen Schwindel. Harrys Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hinauf, während seine Lippen sich langsam immer weiter öffneten. Ron konnte nicht anders, als sich Harry entgegenzulehnen, ihn gegen die Wand des Korridors zu drücken, und als sich ihre Zunge endlich trafen, dachte Ron nicht mehr über süßen Schwindel nach, sondern fühlte ihn nur noch.

Nach endlosen Augenblicken, die bestimmt nur wenige Sekunden gewesen waren, lösten sich ihre Lippen.

„Meinst du", zischte Ron nun in Harrys Ohr, „dass Hermine und Luna uns jetzt auch gern beobachtet hätten, so wie wir sie gerade eben?"

# _Fin_ #


End file.
